Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 15
Synopsis "Sayonara, Katana" Having just ditched Black Canary in an alley, Condor begins questioning a Dagger Clan associate for information. He learns that something is going to happen to the city of Yokohama soon; something that will kill everyone. Meanwhile, Canary is pleased to find that Batgirl and Starling were of the same mind of her, and are already waiting for her at the rendezvous point. Unfortunately, Katana is not with them. With the help of the tracking device that Starling placed on her a while ago, they determined that their friend is somewhere one thousand feet below sea-level. Katana, meanwhile, is being tortured by the Dagger Clan; forced to watch as they heat the Soultaker Sword in a smelter, threatening the existence of her husband's soul, which inhabits the weapon's blade. The clan's leader, Garasuki, explains that they are there to punish her for her sins, and to do that, they will raze Yokohama with a scorched-earth bomb that will render the city uninhabitable for centuries. The blame will be placed solely on Tatsu Yamashiro and her husband. It is set to go off in just fifteen minutes. They intend to stay with her to the end, to die with the city. As a sudden high-pitched screech rips through the room, Tatsu responds that they will die soon, as that cry heralds their doom. Despite their bravado, the Birds of Prey are soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Dagger Clan. Surprisingly, Katana manages to free herself of her chains, and takes her glowing hot sword from the smelter, before turning on Garasuki. Dinah finds herself worrying about the persistence of the image of her late husband Kurt in her mind right before she performs her sonic scream. Almost unbidden, Dinah unleashes a scream with such intensity that it renders the majority of the Dagger Clan immobile. Were it not for the ear-plugs she gave her team-mates, they might have suffered a similar fate. Surrounded, Katana is forced closer to the edge of the hole which leads down to the location of the bomb the clan planted. Despite a valiant effort, she is nearly made to jump down, when a voice comes from within that hole. It is Condor, who has retrieved the bomb. Despite this, the Dagger Clan is just as intent on keeping him there, so that they can all die when the bomb goes off. In fact, the survivors of the fight with the other ladies are rushing down to watch Katana's fate, prompting Canary, Starling and Batgirl to follow. The ensuing melee is brutal, and in a moment of clarity, Katana explains her intent to destroy the bomb by slicing it in half. She claims that her husband has told her that doing so will work, without causing it to detonate. With a swipe of the blade, the bomb is cut in two. Seeing that he has failed, Garasuki prepares his men to kill the intruders. Instead, Katana presses her blade to his throat, and orders that there will be no more death on this night. At the airport, Dinah, Barbara and Ev are somewhat disconcerted by the fact that they allowed the Daggers to go free. Tatsu assures them that without a leader, they will not be of trouble - but there is still much trouble to deal with in Yokohama, and that is why she intends to stay behind. After a group hug, the girls bid Tatsu adieu. On the plane ride back, Ev presses Dinah to tell her about whatever it is that caused the out-of-control Canary Cry. Reluctantly, Dinah explains that something is causing sensations in her that are reminiscent of her husband Kurt, and they amplify her powers. It can't be Kurt, though, because he's dead. That said, Dinah begs her friend not to tell Barbara. Back in Gotham City, Batgirl suggests that the team - now down to three - needs a fourth member, and she has someone in mind. She warns that it's a strange choice, but that she feels confident in the skill set that her recruit can offer. To her companions' surprise, Barbara introduces the Talon - Mary. Appearances "Sayonara, Katana" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Starling **Batgirl **Katana (Quits Team) *Condor *Dagger Clan **Garasuki *Kurt Lance *Strix (Joins Team) Locations *Japan **Yokohama *Gotham City Items *Soultaker Sword Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/birds-of-prey-2011/birds-of-prey-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey-sayonara-katana/37-373259/ Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 15